My Second Season of Higher Ground
by Niki
Summary: *Complete* LAst chapter what is Jules fate when Marty and Julia talk?
1. Reasons

My Season of Higher Ground  
Episode #1  
  
Reasons  
  
  
Teaser  
Fade In:  
  
Ezra was having dreams. not nightmares but the regular kind. tehy were the same as when he was a kid.  
About five.  
He'd just been placed in an adoption agency.  
So he sorta remember his real mother's face. Right now he was asleep. Dreamin about "Her".  
They never spoke in the dreams.  
The two just stared at each other.  
Then this girl.  
Who sorta looked like Daisy only with black hair would appear.(Not much difference.) She was young.  
Only this time Ezra's subcounscience mind didn't feel like not hearing her voice. The voice that was long forgotten.  
  
Ezra:Mom  
  
She doesn't say anything. She smiles.  
Then the girl steps forward.  
She grabs Ezra's hand.  
He gave her a strange stare.  
She smiled and flipped his hand over.  
There in the palm of his hand was the stranger card.  
  
Ezra:A tarot card. Daisy it must mean Daisy. It must be telling me to go to Daisy.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
Ezra wakes up.Everyone is getting dressed ready to begin the day.  
  
Auggie:Come on E-Z we gotta get goin.  
  
Ezra:Man what time is it?  
  
Scott:Man it 6:30  
  
Ezra:Why we up so early?  
  
Auggie:Don't you remember(he puts on his blue plaid shirt)we have a lesson on morals with Peter  
  
Ezra:Alright I remember(pause) man just give me five minutes  
He heads to the bathroom.  
  
  
Ext:Campus-Morning  
  
(Shelby and Scott talk while they wait at the picknik table. They're deep in conversation.  
  
Daisy sits at a picknik table.)  
  
Ezra heads over to Daisy.  
  
Ezra:Hey  
  
Daisy:Hey  
  
Ezra:Daisy I was wonderin could you read my cards for me  
  
Daisy:Already did  
  
(She smiles slyly)  
  
Ezra:Well what did they say?  
  
He seems to impatient to Daisy but she begins.  
  
Daisy:I saw change along with the stranger card. Wierd.  
  
(A look of astonishment is upon Ezra's face. )  
  
Ezra:Why?Cause your weird?  
  
(Daisy looks blankly but laughs a fake laugh)  
  
Daisy:Just I've never seen that combination before.  
  
Ezra:(slyly)Thanks.  
  
(Peter walks into the scence.)  
  
Peter:Ok guys your gonna have an overnight camping trip. The object of this is you have to capture these colored flags. (He holds up three flags. One blue,red,black.)The black flag is fifty,blue is twenty,red is ten. Remember this is not about who wins.  
  
Daisy:Do we have teams or somethin?  
  
Peter:I was gettin to that. yes you do.The teams are Ezra and Auggie. Next are Shelby and Juliette.  
  
(They look at each other.)  
  
Peter:(countinued)and Scott and Daisy.  
  
(Scott groans)  
  
Scott:Peter be serious.  
  
Peter:Scott I'm dead serious.  
  
Scott:Great now I can hang out with Goth girl all weekend.  
  
Peter:Alright you have your asighnments.So go pack and meet me back here in two hours.  
  
(They trudge off)  
  
Int.  
Girls Dorm  
  
(They're packing. Juliette smiles as she puts a letter she just recieved away.)  
  
Shelby:Princess what are you so happy about?  
  
Juliette:Shelby can't I be happy for once.  
  
Shelby(smirks)Gotta be a reason princess  
  
Juliette:Well since you must know. My mother is coming next week.  
  
Shelby:Really?And your happy about this?  
  
Juliette:Of curse. Now I have to go eat breakfast.  
  
(Juliette leaves after she puts her things in her sweater.)  
  
(Daisy sits down on Shelby's bed)  
  
Daisy:I got a letter.  
  
(Shelby finishes packing and sits down beside her)  
  
Shelby:From who?  
  
Daisy:From my father.  
  
Shelby:What does he want?  
  
Dasiy:To visit him and the new woman in his life Mary.  
  
Shelby:Oh!  
  
Int.  
Breakfast- The Cliffhanger Table  
  
Shelby:Scott  
  
(He frowns)  
  
Shelby:Your not still mad about being Daisy's partner  
  
Scott:Peter knows how much I hate her  
  
Shelby:Daisy is my bestfriend. Usually I'd want you to be nice .  
  
Scott:What's different this time?  
  
Shelby:I know you'll be nice.  
  
Scott:Sure  
(They eat quicklyand get up to leave.)  
  
Int.  
Administration Office  
  
(A woman stands there. Her name is Clover Mills. Judy a student stands talking to her.)  
  
Judy:Can I help you?  
  
Clover:Yes um..........can I speak to Peter Scarbrow?  
  
(Peter walks in hurridly)  
  
Judy:Peter?  
  
Peter:Yes Judy?  
  
Judy:This woman needs to speak to you.  
  
Peter:Sure what bout?  
  
Clover:A child. Ezra Friedkin. I'm his birth mother I think.  
  
Peter:(a shocked look upon his face)Right this way(he points to his office)  
  
Int.  
Peter's Office  
  
He is at his desk. He can't believe this may be Ezra's mother.His biological mom.  
  
Clover:Is Ezra here?  
  
Peter:Yes but Ezra is very stressed right now.  
  
Clover:And?  
  
Peter:I don't know if he can handle this right now!  
  
Clover:But I need to know. Know if he'sthe child I've been searching for.  
  
  
More later. Hope you enjoyed. Please help me. Make a suggestion on what should happen in the second part. Later episodes.  
  
  



	2. part two

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters only the ones you've never heard of like Clover Mills.  
  
  
*Hey wus up. Hope you enjoyed the longest script ever cause here  
is some more to my series. i think the owners of HG did a bad thing when they took hte show off. I hate it.  
And yeah I'm talking about Fox family Channel. hey suck. But I hear that the Disney channel might pick it up.  
That a big plus. Later and leave some suggestions.  
  
  
My season of Higher Ground:Episode1:Reasons/ Countinued  
  
  
Ext.  
  
Campus-Still Morning  
Sophie and the Cliffhangers wait. They see Peter jogg across the lawn.  
They lode they're back packs on they're back.  
  
Scott to Daisy:So Morticia are you competitive?  
  
Daisy:(slyly)No!  
  
(Scott turns to Shelby)  
  
Shelby:Give it time(she gives a helpless shrug)  
  
(Scott looks ups. Peter gives the signal and they all head off in opposites directions but all gong  
towards the woods. the woods.  
  
Ext-Small Clearing in the Woods  
Team1-Ezra and Auggie- A small clearing at the bottom of a hill.  
  
Auggie:Which way do we go?  
  
Ezra:Map says they head up the hill. They're should be at least five flags hidden.   
Common we gotta get there before the others do.  
  
(They head up the hill. Then the scene changes to team Team3-Scott and Daisy)  
  
Scott(breathing hard)Okay Morticia what does the map say?  
  
Daisy(studying the map)It says that there are five flags.  
  
(Scott looks around.)  
  
Scott:Aye Morticia found two.  
  
(Scott joggs over and captures two flags. One is black and the other is red.   
Just as he turns to go back to Daisy in the clearing he sees Ezra and Auggie  
come up the hill.  
  
Scott:Daisy hurry up.  
  
Daisy:What do you want me to do.  
  
Scott:Oh I don't know. How about grab thoughs flags over there.  
  
(She turns and sees them. Just as Shelby and Juliette come up through the woods.  
Juliette eyes Shelby then Daisy. She also sees the flags. Daisy makes a run for them but slipps.  
Juliette runs and dives over Daisy as she captures the flags.  
Shelby helps Juliette to her feet as she walks over.)  
  
Shelby to Juliette:Nice save Princess.  
  
Juliette:I know.  
  
  
Ext.The Scene changes. Its night.  
  
Campsite-Shelby and Juliette's  
  
Shelby:Well its good we found most of the flags on the map.  
  
Juliette:Yeah thats good.  
  
(They sit on a mat around the camp fire. Looking up at the stars.)  
  
Shelby:So Jules tell the truth.  
  
Juliette:About what?  
  
Shelby:Your mom!  
  
Juliette(sighs):She is coming. I want her to. Ya know to see what I've learned.  
  
Shelby(smirks):Really about what.  
  
Juliette: Learning to care about whats on the inside instead of whats on the outside.  
  
Shelby:Jules?  
  
Juliette:What?  
  
Shelby:Are we having a heart to heart.  
  
Juliette(shakes her head):No way!  
  
(They laugh)  
  
Ext.  
Scence changes to Daisy and Scott's campsite  
  
They sit on opposite sides of the camp fire.  
  
Scott:What's wrong Morticia?  
  
Daisy:As much as I like the name, I wish you'd quit calling me that!  
  
(She is to troubled by the letter to see that Scott was only joking)  
  
Scott:Sorry. Well hey good night.  
  
Daisy sits there for a few minutes thinking about the words contained in the letter   
her father wrote. A few minutes later Daisy heads into her own tent.  
  
Ext.Morning-Campus  
  
All the Cliffhangers had made it back. Safely.  
  
Ezra:I see we are all still alive.  
  
Shelby:Of course!   
  
(Peter comes up to them followed by a woman. Something is familar about her but the Cliffhangers  
really don't take notice.)  
  
Peter:Well how did it go.  
  
Shelby:About as well as can be expected.  
  
Peter:Okay go get ready for your classes and I'll see you in group.ezra you stay.  
  
(All except Ezra trudge off.)  
  
Ezra:So Peter what did I do?  
  
(Clover steps forward.)  
  
Clover:its not so much of what you did its more of what I did.  
  
Ezra:Do i know you.  
  
Clover:In a way.  
  
(Peter listens then decides he going to tell Ezra .Even though he and Clover   
promised not to.)  
  
Peter:Ezra this is your mother.  
  
(Ezra hears his words and a blank stare comes to his face.The reason he doesn't reconize her is that  
in his dream she is way younger.)  
  
Ezra:Your my mother.  
  
Clover:Ye...........yes i think so.  
  
Ezra: This is new.  
  
Peter:I was thinking Ezra,that maybe Clover would like to take you to lunch. If thats alright with   
with you Ezra.  
  
Ezra:Of course I'd love that.  
  
(He'd been waiting for this moment half his life.)  
  
  
Ezra:Just let me grab a thicker coat.  
  
Clover:I'll be waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part3

Disclaimer. ya know what I hate these things.   
But I down own any hG characters except Clover.  
  
  
AN*hey wus up. I'd just like to say hi and that I got most of these ideas from  
Miss Kate.So thanks Miss Kate. You come up with the best ideas,hopefully you'll help me with the next  
episode.  
Enjoy oh and read and review. And please make suggestions.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
My Season of Higher Ground:Reasons/countinued  
  
Int. Girl's Dorm  
  
(Daisy sat down on her bed. A sigh escapes her lips. It bothers her that her dad has found someone  
new.)  
  
  
Shelby:Hey Daze  
  
(Daisy is startled. When she sees its only Shelby she relaxes.)  
  
Daisy:Hey.  
  
Shelby:Whats up.  
  
Daisy:Just thinkin about how this Mary has changed him.  
  
Shelby:Who, do you mean your father.  
  
Daisy:Yeah, but hey. I'm not gonna worry about it.   
  
Shelby:Are you still gonna go home,though.  
  
(A beat)  
  
Daisy:Yeah. I know he hasn't changed.  
  
Shelby:But you have.  
  
Ext. Campus-Noon  
  
(Ezra runs towards his mother. when he nears he comes to a stop.)  
  
Clover:Are you ready?  
  
Ezra:Yeah.  
  
Clover: Then lets go. I passed a ittle resturaunt a little ways from here.  
  
Ezra:Then that'll be perfect.  
  
Ext-Resturaunt-Clover and Ezra's table  
  
Ezra:I've always wondered this.  
  
Clover:What Ezra.  
  
Ezra:What it would be like to order food with my real mom.  
  
Clover:Then you don't have to any longer.  
  
(A waitress comes over with a notepad and pencil in hand.)  
  
Waitress:Hi can i take your order?  
  
Ezra:Yeah I'd like a hamburger with mustard,onion,and garlic sauce.  
  
(She scribbles it down)  
  
Clover:I'll have the same,please.  
  
Waitress:And what will you have to drink?  
  
Ezra:I'll have a coke.  
  
Clover:Me two.   
  
Waitress:I'll be bak in a few.  
  
Ezra:Thanks.  
  
Clover:I see we have the same taste in food,huh?  
  
Ezra:Yeah guess so.  
  
(Something was botherin him. Clover can see it.)  
  
Clover:Ezra whats wrong?  
  
Ezra: Why did you give me up?  
  
Clover:Well.........I was married to a man namd Kevin Wells. He was good to me for a while.  
But after he got married he changed. Around this time I became pregnant with you. This is   
also when he started to beat me. So you see it wasn't because I didn't love you.  
  
Ezra:Was he my father?  
  
Clover:Yes, kevin was your father. He died a few years ago of alcohol poisining.  
  
Ext.-Night-Gazebo  
  
(Ezra is just getting back from lunch with his mother. He goes to hte gazebo.He sits there  
for a while then Dasiy joins him.)  
  
Daisy:Hey!(he sits beside him.)  
  
Ezra:Hey.  
  
Daisy:Peter tld us you may have found your mom.  
  
Ezra:yeah,I found out why she put me up for an adoption.  
  
Daisy:Why?  
  
Ezra:Cause my father was an abusive drunk.  
  
Dasiy:Sounds familar,hu?  
  
ezra:Daisy I think I'm dreaming except in this dream there is one thing that   
doesn't happen.  
  
Daisy:What's that?  
  
Ezra:This  
  
(He leans over and kisses her on hte lips softly. We all knew this moment   
was coming.Daisy backs away.)  
  
Daisy:i told you I don't have boyfriends.  
  
Ezra:i didn't say nothin about being your boyfriend. It was just a kiss.  
  
Daisy:Oh  
  
  
~End of Episode.  
  
  
Hopefully I will get some reviews for this as well as suggestions about what should happen  
in the next episode. Please suggest. Here is my email address: vipergirl@mywebva.com Later Niki.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Homecoming

Disclaimer:I don't own HG characters except Mary.  
  
  
AN*Hey wus up. This is my Second Season that FFC so harshly took from us. Like I said before I hope Disney  
picks up the show. So any way lets see I oh thanks to Miss Kate for the idea of Daisy's Homecoming which is the next script right here  
so I really hope you enjoy htis one as much as the last.Oh and also this is gonna have Scott and Shelby moments also.  
And I know you want it to have some S&S in it so you will have to make suggestions to it. Please read,review,and make suggestions.  
  
  
  
  
My Second Season of HG Episode2:Homecoming  
  
  
Int.-Morning-Girl's Dorm  
  
(Daisy is up early. She is packing her cloths.even though her dad won't arrive until seven tommorow morning. She is looking around with a sadened  
expression on her face. She looks at her friends that are still asleeep. Quietly she sits down  
on her bed and thinks about Ezra. She thought about the kiss they had shared just a weak ago.  
It had mad her feel special. She hadn't told anyone not even Shelby about it.)  
  
  
Another angle:  
(Shelby roles over quietly. She sees Dasiy sitting very quiet. She promised she'd be up with her when her father comes the next day.  
She gets out of bed. )  
  
(Another angle:  
  
Jules sits up. She can't sleep when others are a wake.)  
  
Juliette:Guys why are you up so early? Daisy what are you packing for.  
  
Daisy: Cause I don't wanna do it tommorow nowJules go back to sleep.  
  
Juliette:I'm awake now. So whats wrong?  
  
Shelby(quietly answers):Dasiy is going home to visit her dad tommorow.  
  
Juliette(same tone):Oh.  
  
(Shelby gets out of her bed and followed by Jules goes to Daisy and rapps her arms around her friend)  
  
Daisy(tryin to hold back tears):Thanks guys.  
  
Shelby(letting go):How about we get dressed and go get some breakfast.  
  
Juliette:Yeah Daisy you ready to eat?  
  
Daisy:Iguess so.  
  
  
Int.Class-Art-Shelby and Daisy's Table  
  
  
Shelby:Are you gonna tell Ezra bye.  
  
Daisy:I don't know.  
  
Shelby:Please don't be like me and Scott.  
  
Daisy:Never  
  
(Shelby laughs as Ezra makes his way over to show off his newest master piece.   
A paper crane.)  
  
Ezra:Hey wus up?  
  
Shelby:Nothin.  
  
Daisy:Can't complain.  
  
Shelby(to Ezra):Where are all the guys goin.  
  
(She sees them leaving)  
  
Ezra(lookin over his shoulder):To the football field. Ah.....thats what i came to ask.  
If yall wanted to play.  
  
Daisy:Sure,Shelby ready to go kick some butt.(fake mock enthusiasium)  
  
Shelby(eyes her):If you say so.  
  
Ext.-Football field-Teams:Cliffhangers,and the Wind Dancers  
  
*AN:I know this is suppose to be about Daisy but I couldn't resist putting something dealing with Shelb andScott,my favs.  
Okay.*  
  
(Scott leans down and looks into the eyes of of Satcher a Wind Dancer with a really  
big ego. To Scott this feels right. The feel of the grass, the throw of the ball. The chase. Thae game.  
Oh yes he knew this was where he belonged. On the foot ball field.)  
  
Satcher:Aye Barringer.  
  
Scott:What?  
  
Satcher:I had your girl last night. And she was good.  
  
Auggie:Hut,Hut  
  
(Scott didn't here Auggie count down but he heard Satcher. The adrenaline rushed as Scott pushed  
Satcher down along with three other people.The ball sored to Shelby. She passed it to Auggie.  
Scott knew the routine. He waited. Then jogged back a little and caught the ball as it soared through the air and  
scored a touch down. All the Cliffhangers cheered.)  
  
  
Scott( holding the football in his right hand pointing to Satcher):Don't play with me,you'll   
get hurt that way  
  
(Another angle:  
Shelby rushes to the area of the field where Scott is)  
  
Shelby:What was that about?  
  
Scott:Don't worry about it.  
  
Shelby:No,I'm serious Scott. What was that about?  
  
Scott:He said somethin about you I didn't like.  
  
Shelby:Take it easy next time. Could've brook his neck.  
  
Scott:(slyly):I'll try not to.  
  
Shelby:Thanks.  
  
(She takes her place.)  
  
(Satcher is again lined up with Scott. Again he is ready to talk trash.)  
  
Satcher:Aye don't take it personal, she likes everybody ya know.  
  
Scott: Satcher shut ya smart mouth.  
  
Satcher:Or what? Big Bad Football player gonna shut it for me.  
  
Scott:Yep thats right.  
  
Satcher:Oh I'm so scared.  
  
(Auggie looks over at the two.)  
  
Auggie:Yo yall gon play or not?  
  
Scott:Soon as he shuts his mouth.  
  
Satcher:I'm ready.  
  
Scott:Good.  
  
(They got into position again.)  
  
Satcher:Scotty-boy she was deliscious though.  
  
Scott:That's it. I'm sick of this.  
  
He stands up around the time Satcher does.   
  
Auggie:Yo Meat you don't wanna do that man.  
  
Scott:Yeah I do.He acts like hes on some big ego trip.  
  
(Shelby joggs over)  
  
Auggie:Sound like someone I know.  
  
Scott:Oh yeah please.  
  
Shelby:Scott common,let it go.  
  
Scott(screams):Fine dump it. Do whatever.  
  
(Scott turns to leave.)  
  
Satcher(hollers out):Thats right walk away coward.  
  
(Scott turns around. )  
  
Scott:You don't want none of this.  
  
Satcher:Your right I'd rather have her.(He points to Shelby)  
  
(Scott's anger boils as he stalks toward Satcher. Satcher has turned towards his friends laughing.  
He doesn't notice Scott. Scott taps him on the shoulder. He turns around.)  
  
Scott:Who you callin a coward?  
  
(He punches Satcher in the face. He falls back and Scott begins to kick him.All over.)  
  
Shelby:Scott stop. Okay stop.  
  
  
Juliette(in a whiny voice):Yeah before someone goes and gets Peter.  
  
(Auggie pulls Scott back.)  
  
Scott:Aye Satcher,don't come near shelby again. Got it?  
  
Satcher(hurting all over):Got it!(He whispers.)  
  
(Dasiy stands near her group.)  
  
Daisy:So much for that ego trip he was on.  
  
Juliette:Yeah. That had to hurt.  
  
(Auggie grabs Juliette by the waste. She turns around and they begin to kiss)  
  
Auggie:Did that hurt?  
  
Juliette:Nope.  
  
(They countinue to kiss.)  
  
  
Int.Cafeteria-Dinner-Cliffhanger Table-  
  
Shelby:So Daisy are you ready now?  
  
Daisy:I don't think I am but I'm going.  
  
Shelby:What are you gonna do for five whole days.  
  
Daisy:I don't know.Think,reflect upon myself.  
  
Shelby:Sounds like Peter.  
  
Daisy: Proable try to resist the urge to put that golf club upside the old man's head.  
  
(She laughs while all the others stare)  
  
Shelby:We all thought you were serious,  
  
Daisy:It a joke.  
  
Shelby:But really what are you gonna do?  
  
Daisy:Probale visit mom's grave. Tell her how much he's changed even if she can already see it.  
  
Shelby:Wish I were going with you this time.  
  
Daisy:I know. But you aren't so I gotta deal on my own. but enough about me, whats up with  
Scott.  
  
Shelby(lookin at the other end):I don't know.  
  
Daisy:Seems like he got pretty jealous out there.  
  
Shelby:i know but I guess thats love.  
  
Daisy:Yeah guess so.  
  
(Another Angle:  
Bottom of the table. Scott,Ezra and Auggie talk.)  
  
Auggie:Yo Meat what was that out there?  
  
Scott:I don't know.  
  
Ezra:Green eyed monster.  
  
Scott: I just didn't like the way Satcher was dissin shelb out there.  
  
Auggie:I understand man, I would've been on him if he was dissin Jules like that to.  
  
Ezra:I wonder why no one turned you in.  
  
Scott:I'm glad they didn't. I don want shuns until I go home for the summer.  
  
Auggie:Ah yeah. Can't wait until school ends. Only another three weeks.  
  
Ezra:Ah big bore.  
  
Scott:Yep and we'll be back here in a couple of months.  
  
Int.Girl's Dorm-Night  
  
Daisy:I hope I can sleep tonight.  
  
Shelby:Daze don't worry we'll be right there waiting with with you. Promise now go to sleep.  
  
Juliette:Yeah Daisy we promise.  
  
  
Ext.-Campus-Morning  
  
Peter and Sophie are waiting with Daisy along with all the other Cliffhangers.  
  
Peter(to Daisy):You'll be back in a couple of days.  
  
Daisy:I know your about to say it can't be all that bad, right?  
  
Peter:You know me to well.  
  
(Dasiy turns around in the distance she see a car coming. She turns to Shelby desperate. She runs to her friend.)  
  
Shelby:Daisy:you gotta do this for you.  
  
Dasiy:I don't know if I can.  
  
Shelby:Common you gotta.(she whispers.)  
  
(Dasiy gives all of her friends huggs.)  
  
Dasiy(to Shelby):I'm scared.  
  
Shelby:I know.  
  
(Moves on to Jules.)  
  
Daisy:I'll even miss you princess  
  
Juliette:I know.  
  
(Next Scott)  
  
Daisy:You hurt Shelby I'll kill you.  
  
Scott:Wouldn't dream of it Morticia.  
  
(Next Auggie)  
  
Daisy:Just give me a hugg Auggusto.  
  
Auggie:All right flower girl.  
  
(Next Ezra)  
  
Daisy: This isn't easy.  
  
Ezra:Goodbyes never are.  
  
Daisy:Yeah but this isn't really goodbye. Imean its only for a little while.  
  
Ezra:I'll miss you.  
  
Daisy:I know.  
  
(The car comes to a stop. Daisy's dad gets out of the driver side. Daisy doesn't see   
the woman *Mary. She (Dasiy steps forward.)  
  
Dasiy:Hi dad.  
  
John:Hi  
  
Daisy:I'm ready to go.  
  
John:Alright then lets go.  
  
(He gets her bags that sits by her feet.)  
  
Daisy:Wait there is one thing I forgot to do.  
  
John:I'll wait then.  
  
(Dasiy runs and throws her arms around Peter and Sophie.)  
  
Daisy:I'm gonna miss you guys so much.  
  
Sophie:We'll miss you to.  
  
Peter: Daze its only a couple of days. For ya know it you'll be home.  
  
Daisy:I hope so.  
  
(She turns and leaves them. gets in the car and they drive away. Dasiy looks back in the rear view mirror.  
She sees them still waving good bye.)  
  
Daisy(whispers to herself):Guys its only for a little while.  
  
  
AN*So how di I do. I tried to make this much more interesting than the last one about Ezra. If you would just please  
leave a suggestion for it I could add it to the story. Please leave suggestions. Oh so like read review,suggest.  
Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really hate to beg.  
I really hope you enjoyed it. I want your honest opinion though. But if you think it sucked tell me how to make it better.*  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part2

A/n*Hi whats up. Sorry I hadn't up dated. I know there are spelling errors. i'll try to fix. later.  
  
  
  
Part3  
  
  
(Four hours later they had arrived at home. The same as when she'd left. The lights were on and Daisy knew nothing  
was what it seeemed.They entered the house.)  
  
Scene changes to living room:  
  
Daisy:John I'm going to my room.  
  
(He looks at her not really seeing her then goes into the kitchen.)  
  
  
  
Scene changes to her bedroom:  
(Daisy goes to her room. She slams the door. She hates that she isn't at Horizen. She glances at the golf club in hte corner. A smile tuggs at her  
lips.There is a knock at her door.Daisy shakes her head. She gets up and answers it.)  
  
  
Liz:Hi I'm Mary's daughter. My name is Liz.  
  
  
Daisy:Really.(smirks)  
  
  
Liz:I just came to tell you dinner is ready.  
  
  
Daisy:I'm not hungry.  
  
  
Liz:Please,my mother would really like to meet you.  
  
  
Daisy:Well I'd rather not like to meet her.  
  
  
Liz:Why are you so shallow?  
  
  
Daisy:Why are you still here?  
  
  
Liz:Good question only I don't know.  
  
  
Daisy:Then good bye.  
  
  
(Daisy slams the door in the girl's face. Stalking back over to her bed she decides that Liz had better stay  
clear of her. Or else. Daisy's stomach rumbles quietly.)  
  
  
Daisy:Guess I am hungry.  
  
  
(She stalks over to the door. Light fills the dark room.)  
  
  
Scene changes to the dinner table:  
  
  
Daisy:Guess this is suppose to be a nice family dinner.  
  
  
John:Daisy care to join us?  
  
  
Daisy:I care to dine alone. So I'm going to the nearest Burger Queen.  
  
  
Mary:Daisy please join us.   
  
  
(A woman with short blond hair frizzled by a lot of gray whom Daisy hadn't met stood up.)  
  
  
Daisy:I'd rather go to Burger Queen.  
  
  
Mary:Well if you decide other wise then there will be something left in the refridgearator,dear.  
  
  
Daisy:Look I'm not your dear or your darling any thing. Got it?  
  
(Daisy leaves the room.)  
  
  
  
Another angle:  
  
Liz gets up from the table to follow her.  
  
  
  
  
Half a mile from Burger Queen:  
  
  
  
Liz:Hey Daisy right?  
  
  
Daisy:The one and only!  
  
  
Liz:She was just tryin to be nice.  
  
  
Daisy:Nice to know.  
  
  
Liz:Give her a chance will you?  
  
  
Daisy:Get lost!  
  
  
(She speeeds up.)  
  
  
  
Liz:You really are shallow. Know that?  
  
  
Daisy:Didn't you hear me? Get lost!  
  
  
Liz:Fine I will!  
  
  
The scene changes to Burger Queen..........................  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc....................  
  
  
  



	6. Part3

Disclaimer:Don't own any of these characters except Liz and Mary.  
  
  
  
Burger King:  
  
  
(Liz follows Daisy in.)  
  
  
Liz:You really should get an ego check.  
  
  
Daisy:Maybe you should stop following me. Get it through your hed. I don't wanna be friends.  
  
  
Liz:Freak!  
  
  
Daisy:Your pathatic.  
  
  
(Daisy walks off and stands in line.)  
  
  
  
A/n*This is Daisy's last day at home. Sorry its so short.  
  
Scene:Living Room:  
  
(Daisy sits in the living room reading a book.Mary comes into the scene.)  
  
  
  
Mary:Daisy I want a word with you.  
  
  
Daisy:About what?  
  
  
Mary:About your attitude.  
  
  
Daisy:Are you my mother.  
  
  
Mary:No,why?  
  
  
Daisy:Then I don't want to hear anything you have to say.  
  
  
(Mary snatches the book away from Daisy.)  
  
  
Daisy:Are you nuts?  
  
  
Mary:No,but you listen. John has started to drink. Really heavily.  
  
  
Daisy:And thats my problem how?  
  
  
Mary:Why are you in that school? Hum Daisy? Answer me.  
  
  
Daisy:Because I played golf with his head. It was a seven iron in case you wanted to know.  
  
  
Mary:And why would you do that?  
  
  
Daisy:Because he tried to to physically abuse me!(smirks looking off into the distance)  
  
  
Mary:John would never.  
  
  
Dasiy:Then you don't know him. I do. He's an alcoholic and so was my mother. Good chance I'll be one to.  
  
  
Mary:John would never.  
  
  
Daisy:I have better things to do than to convience you that he isn't what he seems.  
  
  
(Daisy gets up and gets her coat. She leaves.)  
  
  
  
(She finds herself at the grave yard. She makes her way over to her mother's grave.She sees fresh roses.)  
  
  
  
Daisy:Still can't believe it. I'm here. The place I hate more than anything in the world. Funny though. I saw  
this coming.  
All of it really.  
The new girlfriend. The new daughter. Its weird how it all changes so quickly.  
Never thought I'd admitt it. To you least of all. I new it'd be like this. He hasn't tried to hit me. I guess eh's still feelin guilty about  
your death. Amazing how he lets his feelings show. We all know I can't and proable never will.   
Bye Mother  
  
(Daisy walks away)  
  
  
  
  
(The scene chenges to Daisy's bedroom. The light is on. Daisy is looking through an old  
photo album when she comes across a picture.  
Its a bit faded but to Daisy she can still fill in every detail as if it were yesterday.  
It shows her as a little girl and her parents. In love. Before the drinking became so obvious. They were  
at the beach building sand castle.)  
  
  
Daisy(whispers):Happier times of innocennce. Guess we all lost ourselves along the way.  
  
(Daisy puts the picture and photo album away. Climbes into bed and goes to sleep.)  
  
  
  
  



	7. Mother

Disclaimer:I don't own the cast of HG only Julia Wayborne Gallowaye,and her new husband Marty Gallowaye,oh and  
not to forgette Liam Gallowaye Jules new step sybiling.  
  
  
A/n:. I know your like she writes alot of A/n's so I'm gonna be quick.I really hate Jules mom.   
Basically enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
Episode Three:Mother  
  
  
See how you hurt me mom.  
You made me do this!  
But see your words only go but so far.  
only so skin deep. ~selected from a poem I wrote.  
  
  
  
Teaser:  
  
Fade In:  
  
(The tension was thick. So thick you could cut it with a knife. All the Cliffhangers were tired. Maybe that was the problem, But then again  
it was Mt. Horizon. Right now they were in group.)  
  
Daisy:So are we all going to sit around and sing Kumbya,or what?  
  
(smirk)  
Scott:Shut up Morticia.  
  
Peter:Daisy were waiting for Sophie. Shes on the phone with Kat.  
  
Juliette:Is she okay?  
  
Peter:She's fine.  
  
Juliette:That's good.  
  
Auggie:Yeah I mean she's only been gone a month.  
  
Shelby:Well I for one am glad someone can still call here and claim this place as home.  
  
Juliette:Shelby do you have to ruin everyone's day. That Daisy's job.  
  
Shelby:Sorry princess. I only want to ruin yours.  
  
Auggie:Hey Shelby why don't you back.  
  
Shelby:Why so I can crack on you?  
  
(Auggie gives her a look and sighs. Shelby thought she was tough but he knew she was nice inside some where.)  
  
Peter:Shelby just give it a rest.  
  
Shelby:Hey she started it.  
  
(sighs)  
Peter:Really Shelby I don't care.   
  
(huffs)  
Shelby:Fine. (she slouches against the couch and says nothing further)  
  
(A few moments later Sophie joins them.)  
  
Sophie:Are you ready for group,guys.  
  
Juliette:Yeah so um.......how's Kat?  
  
Sophie:She's fine. She told me to tell you all hi.  
  
Daisy:That's nice now how we get all this turmoil off our shoulders so I can get up and start another bleak day in  
complete bliss.(she flashes a smile)  
  
Sophie:Well how about we begin with you Ezra. You seem quiet tonight.  
  
Ezra:Um.........I feel okay. A little disappointed.  
  
Sophie:Want to talk about it.  
  
(shouts)  
Ezra:No!  
  
Sophie:Its okay. How about you Daisy?  
  
Daisy:About as comfy as I'm gonna get.  
  
Sophie:Nice. How about you Shelby.  
  
(whispers)  
Juliette:That should be easy. How about heartless for starters.  
  
(flashes her a nasty look)  
Shelby:What was that Queenie?  
  
Juliette:Oh nothing Shelby. Go on.  
  
(smile)  
Shelby:Really I feel like I strangle Jules I won't be held responsible for my actions.  
  
Peter:Alright you two settle down.  
  
Sophie:How about you Scott.  
  
Scott:I think this has been the longest session of group ever.  
  
(Room erupts with laughter)  
  
Peter:Funny Scott.  
  
(Scott hunches his shoulders and throughs his head back trying to rest.)  
  
Sophie:How about you Auggie.  
  
Auggie:I feel like I've just been it by two hundred pounds over and over. Wait I have. (laughs gaily)  
  
Sophie:I think were all tired. I guess next time you'll think twice about plying foot ball. Now last but not least Jules.  
  
Juliette:Well I think I'm a bit excited.  
  
Sophie:Why?  
  
Juliette:Because my mother is coming in two days.  
  
(Peter gives Sophie a worried look.)  
  
Sophie:Well off to bed. Common get up.  
  
(The Cliffhangers scramble to get out of the Main Lodge.)  
  
  
I know you've probable been waiting forever for this but hey I think it may have been worth it. Getting ready  
to do a spell check now. Make some suggestions please.  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Part2

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the original Higher Ground cast only Julia Wayborne Gallowaye, her husband Marty  
and stepson Liam Gallowaye. Oh and Mac Magregor. Oh and I own the plot.  
  
  
A/n:I don't do many Juliette fics but I neeed to try something new.   
Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tittle:Mother  
By:Niki  
  
  
Int. Girl's Dorm-Night  
  
Juliette was in the bathroom brushing her hair. Shelby and Daisy watched and whispered to each other.  
  
(whispers)  
Shelby:Why is she so happy.  
  
  
(smirks)  
Daisy:She a pep queen. Of course.  
  
  
(not bothering to whisper)  
Shelby:Of course that was a dumb question huh?  
  
  
Daisy:I don' know why you bother to ask.  
  
  
(Daisy gets off Shelby's bed and gets in her own.)  
  
  
Daisy:Night,night.  
  
  
Shelby:Tired.  
  
  
Daisy:I told you guys in group,I'm ready to start the day of bliss.  
  
  
(Rolls over to sleep.)  
  
  
Int Ad. Building-Peter's Office-morning  
  
(sighs)  
Peter:I don't know what were going to do about Julia, Juliette's mother.  
  
  
Sophie:I wish there was a way for Juliette to stay.  
  
  
(sighs again)  
Peter:Mrs. Gallowaye say Jules will be brought back after summer vacation is over.  
  
  
Sophie:After all this time she wants Jules back. I just can't believe it.  
  
(wrapps his arms around Sophie's waist)  
Peter:Me neither Soph but maybe it'll do her some good.  
  
  
Sophie:How? Peter the girl has been tramatized more than once this year.  
  
(He lets her go)  
Peter:They all have. But I have a feeling.  
  
(smile and turns around to face him)  
Sopie:You and your feelings Peter.(kisses him deeply)  
  
Scene(A woman with blond hair approachs the Ad. Building.It is longer.The woman has on a navy blue suit She has a 'get in my way and I'll kill you expression pinned on  
her face. This is not an expression she wears often. But then again Julia Wayborne Gallowaye wasn't exactlly friendly.  
Julia walked into Peter's Office. She looked at Sophie then Peter.)  
  
Julia:Hello Mr.Scarbrow.  
  
  
Peter:Mrs Galowaye.  
  
  
(looks towards Sophie)  
Julia:And this is? I don't believe we've met.  
  
  
Peter:This is Sophie Becker. Your daughter's counsler.  
  
  
(extends her hand)  
Sophie:Nice to meet you.  
  
  
(shakes Sophie's hand)  
Julia:I thought my daughter's counseler was Hannah Brower.  
  
  
Peter:It was but Hannah quit and left town.  
  
  
(shakes her head in pity,but eyes Sophie. Her voice is soft.)  
Julia:Tragedy really. I had grown fond of the idea that Hannah was taking care of Juliette.  
  
  
(laughs gaily and sweeps a long blond strand away from her face)  
Peter:Well Mrs. Gallowaye Sophie I assure you is doing a fine job with Juliette.  
  
  
Julia:Its nice to be reassured but still I am taking Juliette home for the summer. I think I would like to see her  
now.  
  
  
Peter:I think that will be fine.  
  
  
Julia:Good now where is she?  
  
  
INT.THE GIRL'S DORM-MORNING  
  
  
Juliette:Ok you guys need to get up.  
  
  
(She pulls the blanket of Shelby.)  
  
  
(her eyes snap open)  
Shelby:Very brave princess,very brave.  
  
  
Juliette:Oh Shelby shut up with monologue already and just get up.  
  
  
Shelby:I can't get up. I couldn't sleep last night.  
  
  
Juliette:And just why couldn't you.  
  
  
Shelby:Someone was talking in their sleep and it drove me nuts.  
  
  
(Blushes lightly)  
Julliette:Sorry but its just that my mom comes today. That's all.  
  
  
Shelby:Hate to rain on your parade but if you don't let me get thirty more minutes of sleep  
you won't see your mother. Get my drift. Go bother Daisy. Now good night.  
  
(rolls over sleepily)  
Daisy:Your did if you do!  
  
Juliette:Fine. I'll find something else to do.  
  
(rolls back over)  
Daisy:That's the spirit princess.  
  
Int. Girl's Bathroom  
  
  
Juliette stands in the mirror. Brush in hand. She looks at her hair. She wonders why hers would never look   
the way she wanted it too.She brushes her hair lightly.  
  
Juliette:Oh this is going to be a good day. Mother is coming. I have to look perfect.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE:Julia Wayborne Gallowaye stands at the entrance of the bathroom looking at her daughter.  
Juliette turns and sees her mother.  
  
(excited)  
Juliette:Mother!  
  
  
Julia:Juliette. My dear Juliette.  
  
  
(Juliette rushes to her mother to give her a hug. They embrace.)  
  
(whispers)  
Julia:I've come to take you.  
  
  
(Juliette releases her mother. Shock is written across her face.)  
  
(smiles and twirls around)  
Juliette:Mother are you serious. Have you really come to take me home.  
  
  
Julia:Of course its only for the summer.  
  
  
(smiles brightly)  
Juliette:But to think of just leaving here for a while.  
  
  
Julia:I know. And we can go shopping. Our favorite thing to do.  
  
  
(dons on her )  
Juliette:Mother you have to meet Auggie.  
  
  
(sighs at her daughter's nieveness)  
Julia:And who might this Auggie be.  
  
  
(smiles and looks to the ceiling)  
Juliette:One of the most incredible guys I've ever met.  
  
  
Julia:That's what you said about Mac.  
  
  
(stops smiling)  
Juliette:It was true. How is Mac?  
  
  
(comes over to Juliette and touches her face)  
Julia:Eager to see you.  
  
  
(smile reappears as she looks in the mirror at herself)  
Juliette:Mac. I remember.  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
They were riding horses. They stopped by a river to rest. She'd only been dating Mac this brown eyed rich boy who hated  
being rich for a year. He was an honst guy her mom had fixed her up with.  
The horses leaned down to drink.  
  
(Smiles)  
Juliette:Mac its beautiful out here and Meadow loves it. Thanks for riding with me.  
  
  
Mac:Juliette I'd do anything for you.  
  
Juliette:Then kiss me.  
  
Mac started forward. Held Juliette by hte shoulders and kissed her deeply.  
*End of Flash back*  
  
  
She turns around to face her mother trying to forget Mac Magregor and the kiss the ahd  
shared that day.  
  
Juliette:But Auggie truly is incredible.  
  
Julia:Now Juliette is there a reason that you think of him as incrediable. Have you slept with him.  
  
  
Juliette:No of course not. Its just he understands me.  
  
  
Julia:You said that about Mac to.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
They look up at the stars. They're holding hands.  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Juliette:Mother Mac was special and eh understood me to. But I want you to meee him before we leave.  
  
Julia:Fine but we leave in a couple of hours. I want you to meet Marty and someone else.  
  
Juliette:Who is it?  
  
  
Julia:Lets just say you'll be surprized.  
  
(Julia leaves the bathroom. Juliette stands going back to brushing her hair.)  
  
  
Another Angle:  
  
Julia comes from the bathroom. Shelby is on her way in. Julia bumps into her.  
  
Julia:Watch it!  
  
Shelby:Who are you?  
  
  
Juia:I'm Juliette's mother.You need to watch where your going.  
  
  
Shelby:Hey I'm not the phyco mother that made her daughter mutilate herself. And for your 411 you bumped into me.  
  
  
Julia:I do not have time to jolly around around with juvinile delequents such as your self.  
  
  
Shelby:What ever lady just get out of my way.  
  
(Julia huffs and steps a side.)  
  
  
(mutters)  
Shelby:See why Juliette is so self centered. If I had a mother like that i'd be that way too. Oh wait I do have a mother like that.  
I must be self centered.  
  
  
  
  
A/n:Was this long enough. Hopefully it was. Thanks and review.  
  
TBC..................................  
  
  
  



	9. Part3

Mother 

Disclaimer:I do not own the cast of Higher Ground. Only Jules family. 

  
A/n: I really wish I did own the show. That'd be  
really neat. This is going to be the last story I write in this series because I'm starting a new one. I've been  
thinking about it so I am. I guess I could get it up by tonight since I leave 9 tomorrow night. Later. 

  
A/n:I guess I didn't get this up cause I just got back from my vacation.I had a good time just in case you wondered. Sorry it took so long. 

A/n:How many months ago did i write those two A/n's. Well I thought I was gonna star a new series but decided not to. Instead I started a story called Playing Into Delusions which is the sequel to Dangerous Obssesions. So watch out for this story.

The Main Cabin-Mid Day 

  
(Auggie sat on the couch where they usually held group. He was doing a drawing of Juliette.  
It was beautiful. Perfect in every way. That was how he saw Jules even if she didn't herself that way.He felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he saw Juliette.) 

  
Juliette:Hey Aug! Watcha doin. 

Auggie:Just drawing. 

Juliette:Can I see? 

  
Auggie:Of course. 

  
(He hands her the pad. He hears her gasp.) 

  
Juliette:Auggie this is beautiful. 

(Tears form in her eyes. She now ponders how she is going to tell him that she is leaving early.) 

  
Auggie:Jules didn't mean to make you cry. 

Juliette:I know Auggie,just its so beautiful. 

(Her tears stop.) 

Auggie:Well its yours. 

Juliette:Thanks I have to go. I'll be back in a second ok. 

  
INT.Girl's Dorm 

(No one is in the room when Juliette arrives. She looks at her bags she just packed and a sigh escapes her lips. She runs over to her nightstand and pulls out one of those snowglobes. It reminds her of the first time Auggie told her he'd never seen real snow except once at Horizon) 

  
*~Flashback*~ 

  
They were in the main cabin. It was snowing hard and it was only November. Auggie is looking out one of the windows. Juliette wanders over. 

Juliette:Beautiful huh? 

(half smiles)  
Auggie:Yeah I've never seen or touched real snow. 

Juliette:Your kidding right? 

  
Auggie:Nope lived in south L.A. all my life. 

  
Juliette:I love snow Auggie. The way it feels against your face. Undescribable. 

  
Auggie:Quit your gonna make me wannna go outside Jules. 

Juliette:Lets go then. 

  
Auggie:You know the rules. Peter said to stay inside. 

Juliette:And when has that ever stopped Auggie Ceirios. 

(laughs)  
Auggie:Never. 

Juliette:I'll get the other Cliffhangers and we'll all go together. Okay. 

Auggie:Alright. 

Juliette rounded the Cliffhangers up and they stood by the door. 

  
Juliette:As soon as Sophie turns her head we head outside okay. 

Scott:Jules, Peter told us to stay inside. 

  
Juliette:So! 

Shelby:Uh oh! Jules the rebel. 

Juliette:Are you guys in or not? 

Daisy:Sure I always enjoy a good moment to stick it to Peter. 

Scott:I don't know. I really don't want shuns. 

Kat:Big bad football player afraid? 

Scott:I ain't afraid of nothin. Ahight? 

Juliette:Then prove it Scott. 

Scott:Fine I'm in. 

Juliette:Ezra how about you. 

Ezra:I'm in but if I go down you go to. 

Juliete:Whatever. Common Sophie turned her attention to someone else pasides us. 

(They had gone outside and played. Juliette had made snow angels. As she made a finale one Auggie helped her out.) 

  
Juliette:Thanks. Isn't this great. 

Auggie:Just as you described Jules.And its even better when I have someone I like to share with. 

  
He kissess her slightly on the mouth. 

*~End of Flashback*~  
She looks at the snow globe and rushes out 

EXT.Campus 

( She sees her mother a head talking to Peter.She slows and walks towards them.) 

  
Juliette:Mother I want you to meet Auggie now. 

Julia:I'll be in in a moment Juliette. 

Juliette:Alright. 

INT.The Main Cabin 

  
(Juliette walks over) 

Auggie:Your back. 

Juliette:Yeah um Auggie I have something to tell you. 

Auggie gets a serious look on his face. 

  
Auggie:Whats wrong? 

  
Juliette:Timing.

(Julia walks in. She comes over to Jewls and Auggie.)

Julia:Well you must be Auggie?

(He looks to Juliette then back to Julia. Realizing this must be her mother.So he stnds up.)

Auggie:Its nice to me you Mrs. Galloway.

(smiles and knows Auggie is making a good impression on her mother)

Julia:Juliette has told me so much about you.

Auggie:I hope all good things.

(smiles)

Julia:Humor. I like that. Well Juliette have you told him?

Auggie:Told me what?

Juliette:I'm going home for the summer early Auggie. but I will be coming back in the spring. I promise.

Auggie:I wanna sa i'm dissapointed Juliette but I'm not. You need time with your moms. I understand so have fun.

(Juliette hugs him and kisses him on the lips)

Auggie:Wow Jules.

Another Angle:Julia looks at her watch.

Julia:Juliette we have to meet Marty in thirty minutes. Your things are already packed.

Juliette:Auggie I'll see you in fall okay.

Auggie:Yeah okay. (a little sad)

Juliette turns back around:Auggie i almost forgot.

(she hands him the snow globe)

Auggie:Thanks Jules. It'll remind me of you.

Auggie:Oh and one more thing.

Juliette:yeah.

Auggie:Don't forget me.

Juliette:Never.


	10. Part4

Disclaimer:I do not own the cast of Higher Ground. Only Jules family.

Ext. The Resturaunt-

Julia:Juliette. I want to apologize for not letting you come to the wedding.

Juliette:Mother its over. I was upsett because I thought you were embarrassed of me.

Julia:No. 

Juliette:Does Marty know?

Julia:I couldn't tell him the real reason why you were at Horizon. But some how this summer i will tell him. Everything.

Juliette:Thank you mother.

Int.Resturaunt

Marty the new husband sits at the table. He waits for his new wife and new step daughter. His son Liam could'nt come.

He sees them finale walk in. he see Julia, followed by a brunette that he has seen in pictures around the house.

Julia:Marty. Were here finale.

(she leans and kisses him softly on the lips.)

Marty stands ready to meet his step daughter for the first time.

(nervous)

Juliette:Hello.

Marty:Juliette. You look like your mother. Very beautiful.

(shy under his gaze)

Juliette:Thank you.

They all take their seats prepared to order.

Juliette:What do I call you?

Marty:Um.......Dad,Marty. Whatever your comfortable with. Juliette your my step daughter and I want you to be comfortable.

Juliette thinks a few moments. Why couldn't her mother's other husbands had been like Marty. Nice. Incrediable nice.

Juliette:I'll call you Marty. MAybe dad one day.

Julia:Juliette!!!!!

marty:Julia I asked her what she was comfortable and if it is my first name so be it. Okay.

Julia:I suppose so.

Juliette:So mother about that surprize.

(eyes Marty)

Julia:You'll find out soon enough. 

A day later:

Juliette and the rest of her family was just arriving home and getting settled. She still hadn't found out what the big surprize was but hoped she would find out soon. Very soon.She kept walking by the bedroom across from hers because no one ever stayed in that room. She heard rock music coming from it. She pushed the door open.

Juliette:Whoa!!!!!! Who are you?

The stranger gave her a look and went back to reading. Juliette stood there. She wasn't going away. This annoying chick was his step sister who looked like a big brat.

(he stood)

Liam:Hi I'm Liam. Your step brother.

Juliette:Your Marty's son.

Liam:Right. And you must be Juliette.

Juliette:Are you going to be living here all summer.

Liam:Yup and when fall comes its back to Chicago i go. Seriously you place is cool.

Juliette: Your the suprize aren't you?

Liam:I guess if you could call me that.

Juliette:This is not happpening. My life.

She ran back into her bed room shutting the door. She lay on her bed. She saw Kristy Kay's glass eyes.

Juliette:Oh Kristy Kay. Home is where I wanted to be here and now its a big mess. I could handle Marty but not a brother. I wanted to be the only one. 

She heard a voice inside her head. A soft one. It sounded like Kristy Kay's. Her doll's voice was speaking to her.

kristy Kay:Juliette you know what you have to do. You know you have to realease the pain.

(whispers)

Juliette:Kristy Kay I can't. Auggie says I'm beautiful and I'm just going to turn ugly inside if I do that.

Kristy Kay: Juliette Auggie isn't here. He won't know. Forget Auggie. What does he know about your problems.

(shouts at Kristy Kay and throws her on a pillow)

Juliette:No! I won't do it.I can't.

Juliette runs to a corner in her room. She can't lose control of her life. Not now. She wanted to be in control of every thing to make sure that it all went right. 


	11. Part5

A/n:Some one suggested that I needed a Beta. So anyone that would like to be my Beta email me. Thanks.

Kristy Kay's glass eyes stared at Juliette from across the room. She lay on the white pillow case where Jules had thrown her earlier. Juliette stared at the wall in front of her. She was missin Auggie. She turned her attention to her child hood friend. The delicate,ceramic doll. Was she losing her mind or was simply hearing things. She sulked in the corner now thinking about Liam.

(whispers)

Juliette: I was suppose to be the only child. Now hes going to ruin everything. And mother will hate me. I have to be perfect for mother. Mother will give me her approval if I'm good. I must be good.

Kristy Kay is silent and obedient. Juliette looks to her. The doll is still silent. No one had heard the doll except Juliette. The voice was gone.

Juliette got up and left the room because she was afraid kristy Kay was going to start talking to her again very soon.

As she reached the bottom of the steps the door bell rang.

Liam rushed to the door.

(smiling)

Liam:I'll get it.

Juliette:Okay but I doubt its for you.

Liam nods and opens the door. Mac Magregor stands looking around then spots Jules standing there.

Mac:Hey Juliette.

Liam:(sarcastic)Guess you were right.

He leaves headin towards the kitchen. He very hungry.

Mac:So how have you been?

juliette:Mac how'd you know I was home.

Mac:Your mom. 

Juliette:You know things can never be the same. Everything has changed in the last couple of months.

(sureness in his voice)

Mac:Listen Juliette maybe a while back we could've been something. Ya know without parents pushing us together. Maybe.

Juliette:Lets go outside.

She walks out in front of him and they go around to the stable. It was almost like old times. Almost. She hadn't forgot that Kristy Kay had just talked to her.

The came to a halt at the stable door.

Mac:How was that school Juliette. Okay.

Juliette:Fresh clean air. It was nice.

Mac:Meet anyone in particular.

Jules kinda got this look on her face as he mentioned that someone.

Juliette:Do you care?

Mac:Yeah. I care about you and how some one treats you.

Juliette:his name is Auggie.

Mac:Are you dating?

Juliette:Sorta. We just got close really in the last two months.

Mac:That's cool. Look I just came by because I'm leaving in a few days to visit a couple of relatives. But you have my cell phone if you need to call me right?

Juliette:Yeah in my night stand.

Mac:Cool call me if you need anything.

He left her standing there to watch him walk away. He still cared about her but not in the boyfriendish way he had. Jules sulked back up to her room t find Liam there.

Juliette(screams):What are you doing in here?

Liam:Hey not looking for any sibling rivalry or nothin. Just thought you could use some company.

Juliette:No I can't use any company. What I could use is a raz-

(she stops herself by almost saying razor blade.)

Juliette(continued):What I could use is some raspberry tea okay. 

Liam:Sureeeeee!

(He thinks she's nuts. Not wanting to stick around he leaves.)

Juliette:i can't let htem find out I'm a cutter. What would they think of me them.


	12. Part6

A/n:Finale i'm getting back to Jules story about her nad her family. It seems to be the longest of all. Oh well I think its a good fic. So you all have been wondering will Jules tell Liam about her secrets. You'll have to wait and see.Could i have maybe 6 reviews for this.  
  
  
That Night-Dinner  
  
The conversation was going on around her. She didn't really hear much of it. She sighed and looked at her plate then her mother's face.The flame from the candle danced wildly in Julia eyes as she saw juliette look at her plate.  
  
(sighs)  
Julia:How much do you way now Juliette.  
  
(shrieks in embarrassment)  
Juliette:Mother!  
  
(eyes his wife then step daughter. He sees her embarrassment)  
Marty:Julia is that really something she has to answer.  
  
Julia:Why of course not. I just-  
  
She is inturrupted by Juliette excussing herself and leaving the room. She hears her mother mutter and murmur.She goes to her room and shuts the door. Safety.  
  
Liam:I'll go talk to her Julia if you like.  
  
Marty:i told you to call her mother.  
  
(defiance in his voice)  
Liam:She not, ya know, my mom. My moms in Chicago waiting to see if I could tough it out living with you like I said i would.  
  
Marty:Look Liam go talk to Juliette. This dicussion is over.  
  
(walks off)  
Liam:yeah its over. Just like my life.  
  
  
Juliette Room:  
  
Juliette sits down on her bed. She looks at Kristy Kay remembering quickly.  
  
Kristy Kay:Juliette don't be afraid. I'm your friend.  
  
Juliette:If you were my friend you wouldn't tell me to cut.  
  
Kristy Kay:But you have to. To release the pain. i heard what you mother said. How much do you way Juliette.  
  
  
There is a knock on Jules door before she can answer Kristy Kay. She glides to her door to see Liam standing.  
  
Liam:So can I come in?  
  
Juliette:Yeah.  
  
He comes in and she closes her door.  
Liam sits on her bed next to Kristy Kay.  
  
Liam:So your the preppy type huh?   
  
Juliette:I like fashion. Not a crime is it?  
  
Liam:Guess not. So whats up with your mother? Is she an OWWM?  
  
(confused)  
Juliette:A what?  
  
(explains quickly)  
Liam:An OWWM. An OBSESSED WEIGHT WATCHING MOTHER.  
  
(embarrassed)  
Juliette:Something like that.  
  
Liam:Whoa. Couldn't be her daughter.  
  
Juliette:And I can't be perfect.  
  
Liam:So like whats up with you.Are you like anorexic or what?  
  
(quickly)  
Juliette:No! Of course not. I'm normal. I just go about watching m weight differently. Thats all.  
  
Liam:Thats cool. But I'm gonna head out and go to the skatin ring. You wanna come. Your welcome to. If you want.  
  
juliette:I think I'd like that.Really.  
  
  
So a good place to leave off. i can't believe this is the longest chapter to these scripts. So how was it. tell me in the reviews. Oh by the way could i have maybe 6. Please. 


	13. Part7

A/n:I owe a lot of thanx to my beta Dusksq. OS thank a bunch a mucnch. And I owe thanx to my reviewers.I asked for 6 and recieved 7. Very nice of you. Be sure to check out The Girl Next Door. Oh and one more thing, when you guys its okay to self promote your self in my reviews okay. That way I can review your stories. Oh ans sorry its so short.  
  
  
  
  
Ice Skating Rink-  
  
Juliette and Liam get out of the car. She looks around and reads the sign.  
It reads: ATLANTIS SKATING RINK.  
They walk in through the double doors and get their ice skates and  
everything. They sit on a circle bench and lace up.  
  
Liam: How long has it been since you skated?  
  
Juliette: Ten months.  
  
Liam: Not that long. Good you're not as rusty as I am.  
  
Juliette: (shyly) Thanks.  
  
Liam: For what?  
  
Juliette: Saving me. You don't know what it's like to be my mother's  
daughter.  
To want to be like her: Perfect.  
  
Liam: If you call having three other failed marriages before this one perfect,  
then  
something is seriously wrong.  
  
Juliette: Don't you dare.  
  
Liam: Whoa what's with the mood swing.  
  
  
Juliette: (embarrassed) I'm sorry. I'm just so quick to defend her. And  
you're right. She's  
not perfect. You remind me of my friend Auggie.  
  
Liam: Who's that. Boyfriend?  
  
Juliette: He wants to be. I want him to be.  
  
Liam: Why isn't he then?  
  
Juliette: Complications I guess. Another boyfriend: My ex actually.  
  
Liam: Was it that guy that came by earlier?  
  
  
Juliette: No actually a guy named Scott. We're friends now.  
  
Scene:Booth  
  
Jules and Liam enter the booth after skating for a while. Juliette takes off her coat. Forgetting she has on a tee shirt the thin pink scars show. Liam eyes them. She notices and tries to cover.  
  
Juliette:I'm not a freak.  
  
Liam:I didn't say anything.  
  
Juliette:Oh, well I don't wanna talk about it either.  
  
Liam:Look Juliette for the last hour we've had fun just skating. I haven't asked about anything you haven't volunteered so you don't have to cover.  
  
Juliette:So your not curious.  
  
Liam:Not in the least.  
  
Scene:Two girls walk by. They see Juliette's scars. They give each other looks.  
  
(unison)  
Girls:Freak.  
  
They walk away.  
  
Juliette has tears forming in her eyes. She gets up and leaves the table. Liam stares after her not knowing what to do. 


	14. Conclusion

A/n:Enjoy its the last.Sorry its the end but all good things must sooner or later go. So goodbye and later fics.  
  
  
  
CONCLUSION  
  
  
See how you hurt me mom.  
You made me do this!  
But see your words only go but so far.  
only so skin deep. ~selected from a poem I wrote.  
  
  
  
  
Home-  
  
Julia:How could you do this to me Marty?  
  
Marty:So you sent her to that school for screwed up kids?  
  
Julia:you couldn't understand what it was like to be her mother and see the things that she did. To herself.  
  
Marty:Then make me understand Julia. If its so hard for me to comprehend tell me about it. What were the things she did to herself. Tell me.  
  
  
Ice Rink-  
  
Liam sat there for ten minutes then finale got up and walked to the door of the girl's bathroom. he knocked then entered. A lady in a fur coat stopped and stared.  
  
Liam:Men's room was really filled up.  
  
Lady:I should think so.  
  
She leaves and Liam is looking under stalls finale finding the right one.  
  
Liam:Juliette.  
  
No answer.  
  
Liam:Look you can tell me about those scars. I won't judge you or anything.  
  
Juliette(weak and defeated):How do i know that?  
  
Liam:Simple. I'm not your mother.  
  
Juliette:Thats a good answer.  
  
Liam:So tell me. Whats so dark and secretive about those scars.  
  
She comes out of the stall and stands near the sink.  
  
Juliette:These scars are my pain. Or my relief.  
  
Liam:Not following.  
  
Juliette:There isn't an easy way to say it so I will. I'm a cutter. And you don't just heal over night, it barely ever goes away.  
  
Liam:What doesn't go away.  
  
Juliette:Pain. See when I was eight my parents divorced. My dad lives in Spain now. Hes a buissness man, my mother after that, wanted me to be perfect. She told me no man would want me. That if I wasn't perfect life would pass me by and have a good laugh,.  
  
Liam:But(he steps close)You tried to hard.  
  
Juliette:No I didn't try hard enough.   
  
Liam:Wrong. Juliette you are perfect. Your nice and beautiful and you should have more confidence in your self.  
  
Juliette(despite how shes feeling right now about telling the story stifles a laugh)You sound like the headmaster of the school I go to.  
  
Liam:(squeaky voice)Really?  
  
Juliette:Yeah,but i'm really bagged and I'm so tired right now.  
  
Liam:yeah its getting late time to head back.  
  
Juliette:Liam?  
  
Liam:Yeah.  
  
Juliette:Thanx for being here.  
  
Liam:(sarcastic)Yeah not every day you end up talking to your stepsister in the ladies room.  
  
Juliette(fake laugh):Hah Hah!Very Funny.  
  
  
Home-  
  
Julia:Marty I can't believe you would go behind my back and check out Juliette's files like that.  
  
Marty:This isn't about you or betrayl right now Julia. Now look I love you okay, but Juliette is now my stepdaughter and I want to know why she got sent to that school.  
  
Julia:Because she mutilates herself and she is bulimic. Now do see.  
  
Marty:okay now I know how she got to that school, but now what i wanna know is why she started mutilating and making herself puke in the first place.  
  
Julia:I don't quite know why?  
  
Marty:Tell me Julia.  
  
She looks away. He grabsher face ruffly and there eyes meet.  
  
Marty(again):tell me how all of this started Julia.  
  
Julia:Because I pushed her to be my daughter.  
  
Marty:How do you push someone to be your daughter exactly.  
  
(Shakes his hand away.)  
Julia:I told her that she couldn't be my daughter until she was perfect. Now do you understand. My mother did this to me. And I am perfect. I wanted Juliette to be the same.  
  
Marty:Julia she is your daughter. She isn't you. And it may be two months from now or two years, but you'll regret not loving her.   
  
Julia:And just how do you know this?  
  
Marty:You already see how me and my son get along. Thats going to be you and Juliette very soon.  
  
Julia:She can never forgive me. Thats why I'm sending her back to Horizon tommorow.  
  
Marty:She'll hate you and you'll regret it.   
  
He walks away.  
  
Julia:I already do. 


End file.
